Jardín de hierro
by SandraWrites
Summary: Las flores más bellas crecen en medio de la tempestad...
1. No me olvides

**Una vez me atrevo a contribuir a la RivaMika Week, en esta ocasión con un multichapter que incluye un poco de mi propia teoría sobre el origen de los Ackerman. Así que están advertidos, si no ven el manga, van a encontrar SPOILERS! **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no es mío, si lo fuera, mi OTP ya sería canon :'(**

* * *

**Jardín de hierro**

**1. No me olvides**

Erwin y Levi se encontraban encerrados en la oficina, a la luz de las lámparas de aceite, leyendo los últimos informes privados que Pixis le había confiado a Erwin. Aparentemente, un nuevo recluta tenía la habilidad de convertirse en titán a voluntad propia…más o menos. El gran problema era la pérdida de control que experimentaba al hacerlo, aparentemente, el chico olvidaba la mayor parte de su humanidad. Aquello había quedado demostrado cuando se le ordenó convertirse y cargar una roca lo suficientemente grande para sellar el agujero creado por el titán colosal, el chico titán había tratado de asesinar a su hermana, otra recluta llamada Mikasa Ackerman.

Levi se sobresaltó por una milésima de segundo, ese apellido no podía aparecer entre los reclutas sólo porque sí.

-Asegúrate de que la chica no tiene relación alguna con la policía militar Erwin-

-Es hermana adoptiva del chico Levi, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, según dice Pixis ella se dedica a protegerlo, tú mismo la viste Levi, ellos dos y el joven rubio que los acompaña estuvieron presentes en la tragedia de Shiganshina-

-¿La asiática? ¿Esa es Mikasa Ackerman?

-Así es, por eso insisto en que la chica no es un peligro para nosotros-

-Tch- tomó un sorbo del té

- Hay que garantizar que Eren Jaeger se una al escuadrón Levi, si la policía militar le pone las manos encima perderemos información valiosa y una pieza clave para vencer a los titanes y recuperar el muro María…

Levi ya no escuchaba, su mente empezó a vagar, buscando entre sus recuerdos imágenes de aquel tiempo cuando él también llevaba el apellido Ackerman, encontrando en un rincón el rostro de una mujer preciosa, de tez blanca, ojos rasgados y cabello largo y negro. Su nombre no podía ser otro que Mei. Cuando él no era más que un niño asustado, Mei era ya casi una adulta joven, que sin duda estaba ahí con Kenny para ser explotada por su belleza.

Erwin dio por terminada la reunión, solicitando que Levi le acompañara a ver al chico titán en cuanto Pixis les diera entrada. Así que él siguió tratando de recordar a Mei…

Vagando por el cuartel general, logró recordar que Mei dormía hasta bien entrada la tarde mientras los demás chicos y él entrenaban luchas cuerpo a cuerpo y corrían alrededor del terreno de la casa hasta que las piernas no les respondían. Antes de la cena, Mei ya estaba levantada y paseaba un rato por el jardín, custodiada por uno de los chicos mayores y, por lo tanto, un hombre de confianza para Kenny.

Recordaba a ese muchacho tanto como a Mei, aunque nunca se atrevió a preguntarle su nombre.

Una tarde llegó a la casa Ackerman un cargamento de 50 cajas de madera, llenas de servicios de mesa y platería fina, Levi no pudo contener su curiosidad por las relucientes copas y las tazas de porcelana pintadas con motivos florales sacándolas de sus envolturas para contemplarlas y tocarlas. Sabía que nunca iba a tomar el té en una de esas tazas y mucho menos compartiría el vino en esas copas, así que le bastó con mirar y mirar…hasta que Kenny llegó a la bodega. Lo molió a golpes, como tantas otras veces en el pasado, y lo encerró bajo llave en el cuarto más pequeño de la casa; un cuarto sin baño y sin ventanas que muy probablemente sirvió de almacén antes de la llegada de todos los niños.

Tres días estaría encerrado en su pequeña prisión, viendo la luz de los pasillos sólo cuando el muchacho alto y de cabello claro que siempre acompañaba a Mei le daba agua y sopa fría a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Aguanta un rato más amigo, verás que Kenny te sacará de aquí en un tris

El pequeño y aún inocente Levi se aferró a la esperanza que aquel joven le ofrecía y aguantó lo mejor que pudo los tres días de su encierro. Cuando salió y vio el rostro de Kenny, entendió que el despiadado hombre estaba impresionado de que hubiera sobrevivido y así, sin saberlo, el chico sin nombre le dio a Levi un regalo un poco más duradero…su rebeldía.

Mucho tiempo después, siendo ya el miembro más valioso de la "familia" Ackerman por sus impresionantes habilidades de batalla, Levi fue testigo del mayor escándalo del que hubiera tenido memoria…Kenny apareció a la hora de cenar, echando espuma por la boca y gritando cosas incomprensibles; detrás de él andaban como enjambre los chicos mayores, que no dejaron armario sin abrir ni hueco sin registrar, luego salieron a pie y a caballo para no regresar hasta dos días después con la aplastante noticia: Mei y su acompañante se habían escapado para no volver.

Otras jóvenes ocuparon el lugar de Mei y la vida en esa maldita casa siguió como era antes, pero la conciencia de Levi sobre su cautiverio nunca estuvo más en llamas que esa época; quedaría por siempre en su mente la idea de que escapar era posible, lo que eventualmente haría.

Una vez fue libre, nunca volvió a pensar en Mei y en el rubio hasta este día, en que el destino le volvía a poner frente a un Ackerman…

Se imaginó que el escenario más plausible era que la pareja hubiera huído hacia la muralla externa y a una comunidad lo más pequeña y alejada posible del centro, donde estaba la casa Ackerman, para evitar que Kenny los encontrara un día. Para disminuir la posibilidad de que alguien los molestara, hicieron uso del apellido del hombre que en las murallas internas bien podía haber sido tan temido como un titán y, como era lógico, habían iniciado una familia a la que creían segura; pero algo había pasado (se hizo un recordatorio mental de averiguar qué había sido) y la niña había terminado en Shiganshina con una familia adoptiva…

Al verla con más detenimiento en el juicio de Eren Jaeger, no le quedó duda de que era hija de Mei: había heredado sus hermosas facciones y su relativa serenidad, pero cuando pudo verla tiempo después en el campo de batalla, comprendió que también había heredado la habilidad de pelea de su padre, al que vio pelear con clientes imprudentes más de una vez…Levi se sentía comprometido, por decir lo menos, con Mikasa y vio en la pérdida de su escuadrón una oportunidad para convertirse en su protector y maestro.

Quedaría claro en unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento que Mikasa era todo menos dócil, pero le sorprendían su inquebrantable disciplina y la rapidez con la que aprendía cada movimiento que trataba de enseñarle. Levi se sorprendió a sí mismo embelesado con su rostro cuando tomaban la cena y la encontró a ella mirándolo también cuando iba a supervisar las caballerizas.

Empezó a buscar pretextos para castigar a Jaeger sin darse cuenta, porque era bien sabido que minutos después estaría Mikasa en su despacho, desgañotándose para exigirle que retirara el castigo a Eren. La mayor parte de las veces cedía, pero otras, por puro placer de ver a la chica sonrojada de coraje, con los labios húmedos y el pelo descompuesto, retenía el castigo y aguantaba un rato más de reclamos. Al final, Levi le recordaba que él seguía siendo su superior y que a ella no le quedaba otra que aguantarse…entonces salía hecha una furia de la oficina y ayudaba a Jaeger a escondidas a cumplir con su castigo (pero por supuesto que él sabía).

Cuando Hanji monopolizaba al chico titán con sus experimentos, Levi veía a Mikasa en su oficina para tratar de enseñarle tácticas ofensivas y defensivas que le ayudaran en la siguiente misión; era entonces cuando la joven estaba más tranquila a su lado, haciendo preguntas ocasionales y acercándose a él sin el objetivo de dañarlo. Entonces Levi aprovechaba para estudiar sus facciones, de las que aparentemente nunca se cansaba, y envolverse de su fresco aroma a bosque.

Una tarde que recibieron las órdenes de Erwin de salir a una nueva expedición, Mikasa acudió a su oficina, preocupada porque por primera vez Eren estaría posicionado lejos de ella y de Levi. Él trató de escuchar sus temores y cuando ella se quedó en silencio, se atrevió a decir:

-¿Confías en mí, Mikasa?- nunca la había llamado por su nombre de pila

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo

-Debes confiar también en Erwin entonces, es el hombre más inteligente que conozco, y si él considera que Jaeger estará seguro, entonces yo confío que lo estará

Mikasa se mordió el labio – ¿Y si algo sale mal?-

-Para eso estoy yo, para controlar la situación

Ella asintió y salió en silencio del despacho. Levi se quedó ahí, en su asiento, abrumado de repente por una sensación de miedo…miedo a no poder cumplir lo que había prometido implícitamente a Mikasa, miedo de no poder protegerla a ella ahora que se había convertido sin querer en parte tan central de su vida. Sufrió calladamente unos minutos al entender que aquella necesidad de protegerla como símbolo de gratitud hacia sus padres se había transformado lentamente en un amor que no se explicaba de dónde ni cuándo había salido.

La quería, la quería desesperadamente y la necesitaba a salvo. Ya no podía permitirse perder a nadie más…

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, agradeció al cielo mientras tomaba el café vespertino la serie de pequeñas causalidades que los habían llevado a encontrarse en ese momento en que las respuestas a los titanes estaban tan cerca y donde la casa Ackerman era solamente un mal recuerdo. Tuvo en sus pensamientos a Mei y al rubio, que sin querer le habían dado las fortalezas más grandes que pudo encontrar en su vida: esperanza, rebeldía, libertad y a Mikasa Ackerman.

**TBC...**


	2. Gladiolas

**El segundo capítulo de Jardín de hierro, agradezco mucho a todos los que han dado follow y favorite a la historia y a quienes han leído también; siempre es lindo saber que el fandom de shingeki en español está presente ;) Disfruten!**

**2. Gladiolas**

La misión era relativamente sencilla: engañar a la policía militar y reposicionar a Eren donde sólo Erwin supiera dónde encontrarlo. Historia marcharía de incógnito a la ciudad central, donde la prepararían para tomar el lugar del rey. Mikasa, desde su callada posición en el escuadrón, miraba los planes maquinarse asombrada de lo mucho y lo bien que Armin y Erwin se entendían tácticamente hablando; el resto del equipo de Levi escuchaba sus instrucciones con atención, pero ni ella ni Levi escuchaban demasiado. Mikasa sentía la preocupación de Levi en el aire, como una especie de niebla cerniéndose sobre ellos, dejándola con una sensación de que no podía respirar bien. El comandante estaba preocupado y a nadie había dicho por qué. Cuando todos los soldados de rangos inferiores (como ellos) recibieron sus órdenes, permanecieron en la habitación Eren, Historia, Levi, Hanji, Moblit y Erwin; para discutir los detalles que sólo ellos tenían permitido conocer.

La hora de la comida se vio entorpecida por los preparativos y las estridentes instrucciones de una mortificada Hanji que temía perder al experimento más duradero que había tenido entre las manos. Eren estaba muy silencioso e Historia sólo removía su comida sin probar bocado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de cuando en cuando obviamente atormentados por el pasado y el futuro. Aprovechando el raro momento de introspección de todos sus amigos, ella pensó mucho en qué podría estarle preocupando a Levi; podría decirse que en el poco tiempo que él llevaba entrenándola personalmente, ya no lo consideraba un enano odioso tantas horas al día…ahora lo admiraba silenciosamente: le sorprendía mucho el estoicismo con el que enfrentaba las cosas, la serenidad que le infundía a todos con su propia autoconfianza y no había que olvidar que la forma como usaba el equipo tridimensional era tan buena que trató de copiar algunos de sus movimientos (resultando en que el mismo Levi lo notara y le hubiera enseñado a dominar la técnica en el siguiente entrenamiento). Era por eso que le desconcertaba profundamente que Levi estuviera tan preocupado, no se veía tan tranquilo como en ocasiones anteriores y todo el escuadrón lo sabía sin saberlo en realidad…

Mikasa recibió la orden de reunirse con Levi a las 1900 y llegó a la hora exacta, como bien sabía que a Levi le gustaba.

-Adelante Ackerman

-Señor- saludó y permaneció de pie frente al escritorio.

-Tus órdenes-le entregó un sobre sellado con cera con órdenes de destruirse después de ser leído- Estarás junto al resto del equipo hasta que yo dé la orden, después de eso nuestro trabajo es despejar el camino y huir tan rápido como sea posible

-Eso significa que el comandante Erwin espera que haya problemas, señor-

-¿Cuándo no los hay, Ackerman?- se frotó las sienes con la punta de los dedos- Eso es todo, puedes retirarte

Mikasa saludó de nuevo, pero caminó hacia la puerta un poco más lento que de costumbre. Sujetó la manija de la puerta lo que seguro eran segundos de más, porque Levi no tardó en preguntar:

-¿Algún problema?

-¿Está todo bien señor?-

-Sí-frunció el ceño-¿Debería haber algo mal?

Ella agachó la cabeza, aún de cara a la puerta. – No señor, es sólo que… nada, buenas tardes señor

-Escúpelo Ackerman, te necesito 100% concentrada mañana. ¿Te preocupa tu hermano?

-No señor, bueno sí, pero no era eso por lo que preguntaba- se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y se sentó frente al hombre, que más de cerca parecía como si todos los años de estar en la legión de reconocimiento le hubieran llegado al cuerpo, todos de golpe- No pude evitar darme cuenta de que algo le preocupa

Mikasa lo miró a los ojos un momento, notaba su desconcierto, pero sabía que él veía en sus ojos que la inquietud por su bienestar era sincera.

-El éxito de la misión de mañana lo define todo, y esta vez no depende nada de nuestra experiencia matando titanes. Ackerman, ¿has pensado que mañana tal vez tengas que matar por primera vez a un ser humano?

No supo qué responderle, no podía soltarle solamente así que ya tenía la sangre de un hombre manchando por siempre sus manos; no estaba segura si quería que él, precisamente él, pensara de ella como una asesina.

-No, no lo había pensado, pero no tengo mucho problema con ello, señor

-Deja de llamarme señor por dos minutos Ackerman, ya tuve suficiente de ese título por hoy

-Lo siento

-¿Crees que será fácil vivir con la carga de haber matado a una persona?

-No. Pero si tiene que hacerse, entonces se hará. Son ellos o nosotros, creo…

Levi asintió con aprobación –Yo también lo creo así-

-¿Entonces qué le preocupa? ¿Hay algo que debería saber antes de partir mañana? Puede confiar en mí, no diré nada a los demás, a lo mejor no es mi asunto pero si nos pone en riesgo a todos entonces…

-Confío en ti, Mikasa-ella se sonrojó, como solía hacerlo últimamente cuando Levi la llamaba por su nombre de pila (o cuando se le acercaba demasiado, para el caso)- Y agradezco tu preocupación, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la misión de mañana, son asuntos personales.

Levi se levantó de su asiento, mientras ella seguía pensando en lo bien que se sentía que confiara en ella, la hacía sentir cálida y serena, como si de repente fuera digna de algo más grande que todo lo que conocía; pero no podía terminar de sacudirse la idea de que ese asunto personal tenía todo que ver con la misión. Lo siguió hasta la entrada de la oficina.

-No importa qué tan feas se pongan las cosas, necesito que sigas confiando en que yo sé lo que estoy haciendo ¿cuento con eso, Mikasa?

-Por supuesto que sí, señor

-Cuando te llamo por tu nombre, espero recibir la misma cortesía de vuelta, aquí nadie va a reprenderte por no referirte a mí como comandante o señor- le abrió la puerta- Buenas tardes, Mikasa

-Buenas tardes, Levi-sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y levantó los hombros para tratar de cubrir su rostro con la bufanda.

La mañana siguiente, todos estaban listos, con ropa común y corriente y los equipos 3D bien ocultos entre las capas. Armin dirigía la carreta que cargaba al resto (incluidos Eren e Historia). En algún punto del camino hacia la capital cambiarían de carreta y ella no volvería a ver a Eren hasta algún tiempo después, si sobrevivían; por eso había aprovechado toda la tarde anterior para compartir con él todo lo que pudiera, todo había ido tan tranquilo como un prado de margaritas hasta que, como siempre, Eren se exaltó y comenzó a hablar muy alto:

-Mikasa, eres mi hermana y te quiero, te prometo que voy a tratar de hacer lo que esté en mis manos y acabar con los titanes de una buena vez, ¡Con todos ellos! Pero si no volvemos a vernos, quiero que cuides a Armin, cuídalos a todos, tú eres la única que puede hacerlo…y debes saber que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que aprecias a Levi heichou, aprende todo lo que puedas de él, no lo alejes Mikasa…a lo mejor sus métodos podrían ser más sutiles, pero es un buen hombre y se preocupa por la humanidad tanto como nosotros

Con la intención de aligerar el ambiente, Mikasa dijo, enarcando la ceja- ¿El enano golpeador, buen hombre?

-¡Que no te oiga decir eso Mikasa! Pero sí, es un buen hombre, se preocupa mucho por su equipo y si no hubiera sido mi maestro antes que el tuyo, no te diría que a quien cuida más en las expediciones es a ti. Hazme caso, no lo alejes.

-El trabajo del comandante es proteger a la humanidad, no a mí

-No seas tan cabezota por una vez en la vida y escúchame: Hanji dice que Levi NUNCA se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle movimientos con el equipo 3D a nadie, y Mike me dijo una vez que le pidió a Erwin específicamente que estuvieras donde él pudiera verte en la formación. Creo que quiere que tú tomes su lugar en el futuro…eso o está enamorado de ti…

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abrazó muy fuerte y salió corriendo a molestar a Jean porque según él no podía irse sin darle coña una última vez. Tratando de serenar a esa pequeña parte de su interior que quería salir corriendo a cantar y arrojar flores por el pasillo, Mikasa se recostó sobre uno de los camastros y miró al techo hasta que se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana, mientras se acercaban peligrosamente al punto donde cambiarían carretas, Mikasa seguía con el estómago hecho un nudo cada que Levi se le acercaba y no se atrevió a decirle nada cuando llegaron a la ciudad y él se fue a supervisar el perímetro. Ella se quedó con el resto de su equipo, viendo la carreta que llevaba a Historia alejarse hacia el norte y la que llevaba a Eren regresar por la calle donde habían venido y dar la vuelta en una esquina. Cuando ya no pudo ver a ninguna de las dos, se sintió vacía y todo su cuerpo se estremeció: algo iba a salir muy muy mal.

No fue sino hasta que escucharon los disparos y vieron a Levi pasar sobre ellos que se montaron a los caballos y se movieron del punto donde estaban tratando de proporcionarle un caballo al comandante.

-Mikasa y yo iremos al frente, despejaremos el camino y ustedes deben encontrar la ruta de escape. No importa qué, no se detengan, no quiero tener que rescatar prisioneros después.

Había demasiados policías militares y estaban por todos lados, en el aire y en tierra, persiguiéndolos en sus propios caballos. Levi había conseguido armas de fuego y el disparaba hacia tierra mientras ella trataba de controlar la situación en el aire. Desde arriba podía ver hacia dónde estaba libre el camino y él la seguía ciegamente, demasiado ocupado disparando como para mirar la ruta de escape. Las balas eventualmente se acabaron, y ella había perdido la cuenta de cuántos hombres y mujeres había asesinado con las cuchillas de su equipo, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de seguir adelante para que sus compañeros pudieran seguir a salvo. Levi había cambiado rifles por cuchillas y tan ágil como era, seguía asesinando a todo el que tratara de acercarse. De un momento a otro los policías desaparecieron y ellos pudieron detenerse en un techo, agitados pero vigilantes y no tardó en llegar a ese lugar un hombre alto, delgado, de ropa elegante y sombrero.

-Pensé que te había disparado allá atrás Kenny-Levi dio un paso adelante y la cubrió con su cuerpo

-No hombre, tú no podrías matarme ni aunque quisieras

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eres un Ackerman rata asquerosa y aunque seas mi mejor creación, sigo siendo tu maestro y aunque hayas huído a las cloacas como la rata que eres, sigues siendo de mi propiedad

Mikasa sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies, sus piernas flaquearon un instante. Levi era un Ackerman.

-Preséntame a la chica, Levi

-Deja a la chica en paz Kenny, esto es un asunto entre tú y yo

-Ah, ya veo…- el hombre se acercó y su mirada brilló con malicia al verla- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que conservaste de mascota a la cría de Mei?

Le zumbaron los oídos al escuchar el nombre de su madre y miró escandalizada a Levi en busca de respuestas.

-No sé de qué estás hablando

-Pues ella sí sabe, ¿cierto preciosa?- Levi desenfundó las cuchillas para mantenerlo lejos

-Un paso más y te corto la cabeza

-Anda Levi, no seas pesado, cuéntame ¿está tan bien entrenada como Mei?

-¿Qué sabe usted de mi madre?

-No digas nada más, sal de aquí Ackerman, es una orden

El tal Kenny rió a carcajadas al oír su nombre y sacó una pistola del cinto de su pantalón.-La chica se queda, Levi

Mikasa se sentía aturdida, sobrecargada de información, traicionada. No podía creer que Levi hubiera conocido a su madre y lo hubiera callado por tanto tiempo.

-Tu madre era una posesión valiosa cielo, tan valiosa que cuando escapó la busqué por años…envié a muchos hombres a buscarla, pero cuando llegamos a esa preciosa cabaña en el bosque ya no había nadie…supongo que los hombres de Levi la encontraron primero

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, eso era imposible. Trató de sacar valor para no dejarse arrastrar por la duda, ella confiaba en Levi, ella quería a Levi. Él era su maestro, su protector, le había enseñado mucho de lo que sabía porque creía en ella…o porque sentía culpa por haberla dejado huérfana…Se dejó caer, sus rodillas ya sin responderle, y sintió una nube negra posarse sobre ella, como un mal augurio.

-¿Sí sabías que antes de correr a las solapas de Erwin, nuestro fantástico comandante era un pandillero, verdad preciosa?

No tuvo palabras ni fuerzas para responderle. Sintió a Levi agarrarla por la cintura y el familiar sonido del equipo tridimensional moviéndolos entre los techos de las casas. Kenny no los siguió.

**TBC**


End file.
